


Surprise Return and Proposal

by Berenakiss2



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Reunion Sex, Reunions, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berenakiss2/pseuds/Berenakiss2
Summary: Serena is in Holby Still and she misses Bernie like crazy who is still in Africa. she is lonely and feels really sad because she is on her own instead of being with Bernie when a new F1 starts on AAU and starts flirting and keeps trying it on with her.After a while things start getting more weird with the new F1 and it really starts affecting Serena who turns to Ric for help because she is worried to be on her own with the new F1.Ric contacts Bernie who speaks to Serena and finds out just how much she misses her and how much the new F1 is affecting her so then she comes up with a wonderful and exciting surprise for Serena.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Serena gets up on her birthday and goes to walk out of her room when her phone goes off, she picks it up and smiles when she sees a text message from Bernie saying "Happy Birthday my darling I love you hope you have a wonderful day,I have sent you a surprise it will be waiting for you at the hospital and ps I will Skype you later babe I love you so so much Bernie xxxx. Serena smiles and types back "thank you sweetheart, I can not wait for the surprise and I can not wait to Skype with you tonight I love you so much as well xxxx Serena. 

Serena has her coffee then gets ready for work and makes sure that she has everything she needs in her bags, she then locks up and grabs her coat and puts her shoes on. Walks out and closes and locks her door goes and gets in to her car and drives to work. She parks up gets out and walks in to the hospital. 

Once Serena has got her coffee from Pulses she goes up to AAU and in to her office where she dumps her bags and coat. She then comes on to the ward where she speaks with Nikki and Donna.  
As they talk a patient gets brought in so Serena goes to treat the patient with Nikki which they do then as Serena finishes telling Nikki what tests to  
order Donna comes over and tells Serena that the new F1 is here. 

Serena leaves AAU and walks down the corridor and stops when she sees a blonde girl in scrubs taking a selfi. 

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serena is standing there watching the new F1 taking her selfie and looking at the picture when she turns around to see Serena standing there watching her. Serena walks up to her and says"I thought that you were meant to be here tomorrow not today so I was not expecting you"Leah says"I was meant to start tomorrow but I thought coming a day early wouldn't make a difference". Serena stares at Leah and says"yes it does make a difference but you are here now so we will just have to get on with it". So Serena starts walking back to AAU where Leah walks with her and follows her in the ward where they walk up to the nurses station where Serena introduces Leah to Ric, Donna, Nicky she then tasks Leah with following her for the day which when Leah hears this she has the biggest grin on her face and she is secretly excited and happy. 

Leah follows Serena like a sick puppy and when Serena is not looking Leah checks out Serena all the time. Serena turns around one time to walk away from the patient she has just finished with when she catches Leah checking her out and licking her lips smiling at her which makes Serena feel very uncomfortable so she tells the nurse "to do hourly obs and if anything changes to get her straight away". Serena then walks away leaving Leah with the patient and the nurse but then Leah follows her and asks Serena "what she wants her to do next". Serena says" you can go treat a patient on your own so then she we can see how you get on", Serena hands Leah the patient file and then she says"I will be in my and Bernie's office so if you need anything knock on the door and I will help you". Serena walks away and goes in to the office, shuts the door. Serena is working on paperwork at her desk when there is a knock at the door she calls them in, once she does Leah walks in with flowers and hands them to Serena who reads the card and sees that they are off Bernie with a note saying "Happy Birthday my darling and that through out the day there will be other presents being delivered for her". Serena  
smiles the biggest grin she then puts the flowers on the table and then turns back to Leah and says"is there anything you wanted"; Leah says"no I just brought the flowers in". Serena says"okay thanks so she goes to sit down when Leah asks"so who is Bernie". Serena says"Bernie is my partner and the love of my life she is the best thing to happen to me apart from my daughter and she is my soul mate and I am going to spend the rest of my life with her". Leah says"so where is she then". Serena looks up and says"she is in Africa at the minute opening a trauma unit that she and I set up together". Serena walks back to her desk sits down and then her phone pings so she looks at the phone at it is a message from Bernie saying"I love you babe Happy Birthday my darling can not wait to Skype later but go and have a drink later with Ric then when you come home to our house and get in to our bed I will Skype you babe". Serena goes a shade of red when she types back" I love you too babe can not wait to Skype later with you". She looks up when Leah coughs and stands their staring at Serena's lips and then her chest. 

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like reading this story and all my others because I enjoy reading all the other fanfics

Chapter 3

Serena puts her phone in her bag and looks up to Leah and Ric and says"is there something I can do for you DR Faulkner". She looks at Serena and says"no I just do not know what you want me to do, am I waiting for you". Serena just looks at her  
and says"yes you are waiting for me but wait outside or I will get Donna to help you with a patient". Leah smiles at Serena and says"no I would rather wait for you so I can learn from the best". Leah then winks at Serena and walks out of the office and shuts the door. 

Once the door is shut Serena sits there and stares at the door when Ric says"what was that all about with her, why does she look at you like that and why did she wink at you". Serena says"I do not know she has been doing that all day and it is really weird and it is freaking me out". Ric says"well you either change her mentor or you deal with it yourself"Serena says"I will see if it carries on and then decide what to do, it is her first day". So Serena gets up and opens the door she is about to walk out when he says"drinks tonight to celebrate your birthday". Serena tells him she can not because Bernie is skyping her tonight and she would not miss Skyping Bernie for anyone or anything". 

Serena walks out of the office and straight to Leah and just as she does Donna walks up to Serena and says"there is 2 patients coming in one is a 4 year old girl the other is a 35 year old woman both involved in a car crash". Serena says"alright can I have everyone's attention and she stands in the middle of the ward telling everyone what to do and where to go. Just as she has finished the paramdics and the porters wheel in the patients as one is trying to calm the little girl down who is crying and whimpering. Serena walks over to the little girl leans down strokes the girls face to calm her down which works as she wraps her hand around Serena's hand and says"please stay" Serena strokes her cheek again and says"I will not leave can you tell me your name". The girl looks at Serena and says"my name is Lacey and I am 4". Serena looks at her staff and says"can we move Lacey to the private room please". Serena gets up but holds her hand as they move her to the private room, as they are doing that Leah walks behind Serena staring at her arise. Once they have moved Leah the paramdics leave so that Serena can asses and treat Lacey, Serena looks up and as she does she sees Leah staring at her so she says"DR Faulkner please do something useful and do you job". 

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While they are in the private room Serena sits with Lacey who is scared and frightened so she holds her hands to keep her calm as Rad,Donna and some nursès treat all her cuts and wounds and so they can make sure that she is not seriously hurt. Serena keeps Lacey calm and still until they have all finished checking and treating her then everyone leaves apart from Raf who Serena looks up to and says"could you see if Lacey has any family,relatives or family friends but if she does not you will need to let me know and then inform social services". Raf goes to say something when Leah interrupts them by saying "I will do that Serena but you need to be on the ward with me doing your job not being in here looking after a young girl who is a patient it is bad for your image and it is bad for this ward and hospital you should be showing us all how to be doctors not protecting that thing there who you know nothing about". Serena gets up walks over to her and says"my name is Ms Campbell to you Dr Faulkner and I am not leaving her on her own she has no one and we do not know if she has anyone my image is fine and this ward is perfectly fine and Lacey is not a thing she is a little girl who is scared and affraid I'm the only one she trust and I am the only one she wants and you are perfectly fine with Dr Xavier and Dr Dilucca they are more than qualified to look after you and any other F1s and I know that Mr Janssen would understand and support any of my decisions so you need to watch what you say Dr Faulkner I am a good doctor but I care about people as well". Leah says"Serena please come with me to the on call room". Serena looks at her and says"no I am not going any where with you ever I am staying right here with Lacey". Serena turns back to Raf and says"can you do that for me please I will be here with Lacey". Raf says"of course I will do that right now Serena". Serena thanks Raf walks over to Lacey and says"I am going to stay here with you if you want me to " which she nods and holds her hand out to Serena who then sits on the bed with Lacey.

Serena says"you can leave now Dr Faulkner you are not needed here"

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Leah walks out huffing while Serena sits their with Lacey talking to her when she asks"Lacey if she is hungry and thirsty". Lacey nods and tells Serena that she is so Serena tells her that she will be right back, Serena gets up walks to the door opens it and calls "Donna". Donna goes straight over to her where Serena asks her "if she can go and fetch her and Lacey a drink and something to eat please". Donna says"yes Serena I can do that she then tells her that Raf is talking to the woman who was in the car with Lacey Lace and he is trying to find out what happened and if there are any family,relatives for Lacey". Serena thanks her then Donna leaves to do that Serena walks back in to Lacey's room and closes the door and shuts the blind on the door she then goes back over by Lacey Lace and sits back on the chair.

Serena and Lacey sit there colouring in pictures when Donna knocks on and then opens the door walks in as Leah holds the door open she gives Serena her and Lacey's food and drinks,Serena thanks her then as Donna goes to leave Serena says"Can you close the door and make sure that only you,ric, raf,Hanseen,Lou and the police and social services or if raf finds any family are the only ones allowed in this room no F1s or other nurses are allowed in here please". Donna says"that I can do Serena so Serena turns back to Lacey without a glance or a look at Leah as she storms off and as Donna leaves. Both Serena and Lacey sit and eat their sandwich and drink their drinks and just as they have finished Raf knocks on opens the door and he closes it as soon as he sees Leah is about to walk over and in to the room. Serena gets up and Lacey starts colouring again,walks to one of the corners to Raf where he says"that he has spoken to the woman who was in the car with Lacey Lace and she has told him why they were both in the car and what has happened to Lacey".

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Raf says"to Serena that Lacey was with a foster mom but she could not cope because she has 6 other foster kids with her so she sent Lacey back with the woman in the accident who is a social worker who was driving Lacey back to the children's care home,as they were driving she lost control of the car because one of her tyres burst and it spun the car and it crashed". Serena asks"so Lacey has no one at all to care or look after her or love her". Raf shook his head and said that social services are sending someone to come and get Lace and they are taking her back to the care home". Serena stands there thinking and looking at Lacey when she says"Raf can you and Donna join me in my office I want to run something by you both before I ask Lacey Lace and social services". Raf nods and says"sure". So they both walk up to Donna ask her to join them then they walk in to Serena's office,Serena is about to shut the door when she sees Leah walking quickly over to her so she shuts the door and turns to face Donna and Raf.

Serena" right I want your advice on what you think about me taking Lacey home with me to mine and Bernie's house and we both fostering her and then adopting her as our daughter". Rag and Donna look at each other then look at Serena where they both ask"are you serious about this Serena" Serena says"yes I am I really care about her and I know me and Bernie could be really good and protecting parents to her". Serena then says"I know what you are thinking your thinking I'm only doing this because of Elinor because you think I am trying to replace her or turn Lacey in to her but I'm not" Donna says"if you really want this Serena I will help you any way I can with anything you need". Raf says"if you have thought about this and you think this is 100% what you want then I will support you and Bernie through it all and be there for all 3 of you".

Serena thanks them both and says"I am going to go back to Lacey but I am not going to say anything until I speak to social services, she then says when they turn up could you show them in to here then come and get me". Both Donna and Raf say"yes we will we can do that". Serena thanks them both turns opens the door and walks out and walks towards Lacey in the private room.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Serena is still in with Lacey when there is a knock on the door Serena calls them in and when the door opens Leah walks in and" tells her that social services are here to see her and get her". Serena gets up and tells"Lacey that she will be back soon she then walks out of the room past Leah and goes over to social services she introduces herself as Ms Campbell and the woman says"Hello I'm Ms Tate". They shake hands then Serena says"could we talk in my office please". Ms Tate nods then they walk towards Serena's office she shows Ms Tate in and then calls Donna over and asks"her to keep on eye on Lacey for her until she has finished". Donna tells her that "she will then walks off to where Lady is and as Serena goes to walk in to her office Leah comes up to her and says"why do you care what happens to the brat she is nothing to you I would leave her alone if you want to do something then come with me to the on call room and you can do me". Serena says"no I will not come and do you I am your boss that is all I am if you carry on doing what you are doing I will report you to Mr Hansen and I will not leave Lacey she is a little girl who is all alone so just stay out of this it has nothing what so ever to do with you". Serena walks in to her office and closes the door on Leah she then sits at her desk and faces Ms Tate.

Ms Tate asks "if her colleague and Lacey are both alright". Serena says"yes your colleague has a broken arm and leg and she has cuts and bruises while Lacey just has cuts and bruises" ,Serena says"they are both going to be fine". Ms Tate nods and says"that is good to here". Serena says"could I speak to you about something"Ms Tate nods and then Serena says"do you think I could take Lacey home with me and foster her with my partner Bernie if that is alright with you and your boss". Ms Tate asks have you spoken to your partner about this and are you really sure about fostering Lacey". Serena says"no I have not spoken to my partner about this but I know for sure that we both want this,Serena says"I could Skype her now and you and I could talk to her now if you would want to do that".

Serena gets out her laptop puts it on her desk when Ms Tate asks"where is your partner now". Serena says"she is in Nairobi setting up a trauma unit but she has nearly finished she only has 3 months left". Serena looks at Ms Tate and she says"I know Bernie is out there but we will both be there for Lacey no matter what and she will help me in every way with Lacey". Ms Tate says"alright we will both speak to Bernie and then I will contact my boss get him to come to your house just to check it over and then we will speak to Lacey and if she wants that them you can take Lacey home tonight but she should speak to Bernie as well". Serena smiles and says"that is no problem so she sits in front of her laptop and dials Bernie.

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bernie answers after 2 rings,smiles when she sees Serena. She asks her"why she is calling her right now when she is at work". Serena says"darling I know I'm ringing you while I'm at work but there is something I want to speak to you about and ask you". Bernie says"okay sweetheart you can talk to me about anything you know that". Serena says"I know I can she then says"the thing I want to talk to you about is I'm looking after a 3 year old called Lacey Lady who was brought in after a car crash she has no family or anyone at all she was being took back to the care home and I am in my office now with Ms Jayne Grayson from social services because I have spoken to her and I have told her I would like to foster Lacey Lace and i want you and me to do that together Bernie I want us as a couple to foster Lacey". Bernie sits there saying"are you really sure about this Serena is this what you really want". Serena says"yes Bernie it is what I want but I want to do this with you". Bernie says"yes Serena I want you and me to foster Lacey even though I am in Nariobi I am coming home for good in 3 months so I can be with you and now Lacey forever". Serena says"I love you and I'm so happy". She then tells Bernie"that Ms Grayson wants to talk to us now" so she turns the laptop to face them both then she introduces Bernie to her.

Ms Grayson sits in the office talking to Serena and Bernie going through different questions and making sure that this is what they both want. She goes through some of the paperwork then she tells"them that she needs to speak to her boss which she is going to do now then she will get back to them afterwards". Serena and Bernie say"that is not a problem,Serena picks up the laptop and says"you can use my office for how ever long you need I'm going to go back to Lacey in the private room and introduce her to Bernie". Ms Grayson thanks her then Serena leaves carrying her laptop. Serena walks over to he private room goes in shuts the door ignoring Leah she goes and sits on the bed with Lacey,puts the laptop in the table in front of them and says"Lacey this is Bernie my partner". Bernie says"hello" as Lacey waves and says"hello back".

At 6pm there is a knock on the door Serena calls them in,Ms Grayson walks in and Serena tells"her she can sit". So once she is seated she telks"both Bernie and Serena that she has spoken to her boss as well as Mr Hansen and they are allowed to foster Lacey Lace and Serena can take her home today". Both Bernie and Serena thank her so much and ask if they need to do anything". Ms Grayson tells" them that she will need to book a home visit every 3 months until they find a new family or until Serena and yourself decide to adopt Lacey but other than that they will need to make sure she is at school and that she will be registered at a doctor's". Serena thanks her as does Bernie then Serena gets up and tells"Bernie that she is going to walk Ms Grayson out and she will be back to get Lady to take her home in a little bit". Bernie says"no problem Serena me and Lacey can talk some more". Serena walks out with Ms Grayson and then sees her out of AAU and then the hospital 

Serena comes back on to the ward and sees Hansen at the nurses station she goes over and thanks him for what he said to social services she then goes over to her office collects her things and Walks back to Lacey. She yells"Bernie that she will Skype her tonight when Lacey is in bed so they can have some alone time". Bet or says"look forward to it babe I love you". Serena says"I love you to more every day". They say goodbye and Bernie says"bye to Lacey" and she ends the call. Serena helps Lacey get dressed and then she packs away her laptop and they leave the room.

As they are leaving AAU she goes over to them all and says"I'm taking Lacey home with me,myself and Bernie are fostering Lacey together as social services know and so does Hansen". She tells them that she is off now for 2 days so she will see them all then apart from Dr Faulkner because she is leaving today isn't she Mr Hansen". Hansen says"yes she is she is moving to a different hospital for good". Serena says"bye to them all and then Lacey says"bye" as they leave AAU to go home together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

On Saturday Serena wakes up to Lacey tapping her shoulder and to her phone ringing she looks at Lacey who asks"if she can get in with her". Serena says"yes",she lifts the quilt up and Lacey gets in she then reaches for her phone as it starts ringing again she answers it and smiles when she hears Bernie's voice. Serena says"hello darling how are you". Bernie says"I'm fine Serena and how are you and Lacey". Serena says"we are both fine Bernie I have just woke up to you ringing me and Lacey wanting to get in with me which she is". Bernie says"that is good sweetheart". Serena says"Bernie i want to ask you something but please let me finishe". Bernie says"i will what do you want to speak to me about". Serena says"well I have been thinking about this for quite a while and now that we have Lacey it is the right time to do this she carries on by saying Bernie I want to retire and I would really like it if you would as well bevause then we can raise Lacey together and we can do what we want when we want but I do understand if you can't or won't retire I would never ever force you to do something that you do not want to do". Bernie says"Serena I know you never would and if you want to retire I think you should really really think before you decide anything give it aleast 6 months". Serena says"no Bernie I do not need to think about it any more I know what I want and that is to retire and be with you and Lacey".

Bernie listens to what Serena has just said then she says" okay then i will support you no matter what you do i love ypu and i want you to be sure and to be happy". Serena looks at Lacey and smiles she then says"I love you too Bernie and I am sure I have never been more sure of anything apart from being with you and both of us having Lacey". Bernie says"i feel the same she then carries on by saying I promise to think about me retiring Serena I promise when I have thought about it and made a decision you will be the first to know". Serena says"thank you babe she then says"right I will let you go because I'm going to get myself and Lacey breakfast then I am taking her to the farm and park for the day". Bernie says"well have fun both of you and enjoy your day,I love you". Serena says"I love you too". They finish saying goodbye blow each other a kiss through the phone then end the call.

Serena turns to face Lacey and says"come on sweetheart let's go and get some breakfast before we get dressed and go to the farm and park". Both Serena and Lacey gets out of bed,Lacey takes Serena's hand as they head out of the bedroom and then go downstairs.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Serena and Lacey are dressed and ready to go to the farm today for a picnic at the park while they are at the farm seeing all the different animals as well as the gift shop.

They got to the farm at about 11am they walk in and Serena asks Lacey"if she wants to start outside or inside first". Lacey says"can we start outside please". So they head outside to see what different animals they can see.

While Lacey and Serena are walking around the farm they come across some horses with the staff who are letting children ride the horses so Serena says"Do you want to ride one of the horses for a while". Lacey says"please can I please". They walk over to where the horses are and one of the staff helps Lacey put her helmet on and then helps her to get safely on the horse. Serena takes pictures of Lacey on the horse enjoying herself so she can send them to Bernie.

They eat their lunches in the park before she lets Lacey play in the park on the slide,swings and round o bout. Once they both are finished Serena sits on the bench watching Lacey in the park she is also taking more pictures to send to Bernie showing her how good a family they can be.

Serena and Lacey are inside the farm now seeing the rabbit's,the pigs and other animals when they are finished at 4pmas they head out they go in to the gift shop where Serena buys Lacey a big doggy teddy that she loves.

They head out and go to the bus stop to get the bus home tfor the rest of the evening and night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Serena and Lacey pull up at the hospital at 8.30am on Monday where Lacey will go to the day care until Serena and Bernie can find her a nice school to send her to. Serena walks in holding Lacey's hand when they walk in Leah is standing there waiting for Serena she looks at Lacey and then walks up to Serena and says"hello Serena and the brat". Serena says"it is Dr Campbell to you Miss Faulkner and Lacey is not a brat and what are you doing here you have finished your rotation so you should not be here at all". Leah says"I have come to see you because I like you and I want to fuck you all night long". Serena moves further away from her as Leah bends down to Lacey and says"she does not want you she hates you and she will hurt you she and Bernie do not want a freak brat". Serena picks up Lacey and hugs her as Lacey looks scared and holds on to Serena for dear life Serena then says"Miss Faulkner go away leave me,Bernie and Lacey alone just stop I do not want you and I never will so just stop and go away". Serena walks off carrying Lacey leaving Leah standing there.

Serena is still holding Lacey as they get to the day care she goes to put Lacey down but Lacey won't let her so she says"I promise nothing is going to happen to you I won't let it and nore will Bernie I'm going to work and I will pick you up at 3pm today so we can go home to tour's,mine and Bernie's house you are okay I promise". Lacey looks up at Serena and smiles and nods she then let's Serena puts her down when one of the staff from the day care comes and gets her. She waves bye to Serena as Serena stands there with another staff member telling them"that the only people allowed to pick up Lacey is herself or her partner Bernie unless they tell them otherwise".

Serena walks on to AAU to see Hansen standing at the nurse's station with Leah so she walks up to him and says"what the hell is she doing on mine and Bernie's ward". Hansen says"she has told me that you have upset her". Serena says"no she upset and scared Lacey today and she told me that she wanted to fuck me all night long and she called Lacey a brat even after I told her to leave me,Bernie and Lacey alone she is still bothering us". Hansen looks at Leah and says"is this true". Leah laughs and says"yes it is she belongs to me and no one else". Hansen says"Dr Faulkner my office now". Serena says"leave me alone I'm never going to be with anyone other than Bernie you need to leave her and go live your own life and find the right person for you because it is not me get used to it".

Once Hansen and Leah have gone Serena goes in to her office ready to start her work day for today.

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Serena is in her office a while later Hansen comes back and tells"that Leah never went to his office and he asks her if she has come back here". Serena says"no she has not which is fine by me she needs to stay away from me,Lacey and Bernie". Hansen says"I'm going to call security to search the whole building from top to bottom". So he gets his mobile out and calls security while he does that Serena rings down to the nursery to check on Lacey.

When Serena gets through she tells"them who she is and she asks after Lacey". The staff put her on hold then the manager comes on the line and tells her"that Lacey is in a corner crying and shaking and scared because there is a short haired bloned woman screaming and banging on the doors for them to let her in so she can grab Lacey". Serena says" I'm on my way down I'm coming now". She hangs up and rushes out when Hansen follows her and as their walking she tells"him where she is going and what is happening"he continues to follow but also gets security to come as well.

When they get to the nursery they see and hear Leah so security grabs her and pulls her away as the manager lets Serena in. When she is in they quickly close the doors and lead Serena to where Lacey is,as she walks over Lacey looks up and sees who it is so she gets up and goes running in to Serena's arms crying on her and clutching at her top. Lacey says"mommy I'm scared that lady is really scary". Serena says"I know baby I know but I'm here now and she is never coming any where near you I promise". Serena says"you are leaving her now and coming with me to my office". Lacey nods and then says"mommy can we ring mumma". Serena says"yes of course we can". So Serena tells"the staff that will not be back today". She then leaves with Lacey in her arms.

Serena walks on to AAU with Lacey still in her arms,walks in the office closes the door and sees Ric and Cam sitying in there they look up and sees that Lacey has been crying and Serena looks angry they ask"her what is wrong so she tells"that what has happened". She then says"now we are going to Skype Bernie". Serena sits in her chair with Lacey in her lap press call on Skype,Bernie answers after 2 rings and when she does she sees Serena who has Lacey in her lap and she sees Lacey has been crying and Serena looking mad, so she says"babes what's wrong".

To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know if it sounds any good please comment and tell me what you all think of it.


End file.
